The Kings Calandar
Before the Fourth Great Crusade the people of Amaranth counted forwards from when King Elric united the realm of Amaranth. Age of Reclamation 0-30 ---- Elric Wylinn of Oakmead gathered a large host and marched on the ruins of the city of Amaranth taking at his seat before marching Northwards with the intend on reclaiming the former lands of Crogar. *King Elric forces the Barbarians of the Red Wood to bend the knee after the battle of the Thrandal River. *King Elric forces the Mountain Lords out of their strongholds and defeats them in the foothills of the White Mountains, forcing them to bend the knee. *King Elric aids the Lords of the Northern Borderlands, driving the Green Folk from their lands. The Lords of the Borderlands willingly bend the knee. Consolidation of the Realm 30-120 ---- The Kingdom of Amarath, now with its extended borders found leadership in The House of Wylinn - Though border disputes between the Lords of the Mountains, Red Wood and Borderlands still occurred. Reigh of Elric Wylinn I. (0-67) *King Elric divides the Realm into four sub-realms govourned by Wards elected by himself. Each Ward swears fealty to the King, and their Bannermen swear fealty to their Wart (y30) **Lord Cedric Dartly is elected Warden of the White Mountains **Lord Eadric d'Ortland is made Warden of the Borderlands. **Lord Caenred Martlor is made Warden of the Red Wood. *The Cathedral of the Red Lord constructed following the emergence of the Knights of the Red Hand. (y45) *King Elric weds Lady Catherin d'Watheryn, a noble daughter of one of the Lords of the Kingslands.(y46) *The marriage gives him two sons, Eughar and Eafric, and a Daughter Gwyndolin. *King Elric is ambushed and killed by brigands on the road to the Halfort.(y67) Reign of Eughar Wylinn. (67-89) *Resurgence of the Green Folk (y68) *The Green Folk of the North start to raid the Borderlands once more. Lord Eadric pensions aid from King Eughar. **King Eughar and Lord Eadric smash the Green folk at the battle of the Whispering Ford. *King Eughar is slain at the battle of the Ester Fields when a larger band of Green Folk come down from the North. His brother Eafic promptly takes up the crown of his brother and rally's the remaining hosts of Amaranth, sallying forth and smashing the Green Folk ranks, killing their chieftain and sending them North once more. Reign of Eafric Wylinn. (y93-y120) *King Eafric erects castles along the border of the Green Marsh, halting any further raids from the Green Folk.(y93) *Weds Lady Milandria Martlor of the Red Wood, daughter of the late Lord Coenred, Ward of the Red Wood. (y98) *The Knights of the Red Hand ride out beyond the borders of Amaranth on a crusade against the Green Folk, taking levies from all over the Realm. (y100) *Bishop Godfrey stirs political unrest within the city of Amaranth, preaching about his holy crusade, and the unwillingness of King Eafric to partake in this holy war. *Lord Mord Dartly is slain during the crusade and with no heirs leaves the seat of Ward of the White Mountains open, leading to a civil conflict between the Lords of the Mountain. (y110) *Lord Egberd d'Ortland gathers his banners and marches northwards with the Red Hand crusaders. (y111) *King Eafric finally marches on the white mountains with the combined strength of the Red Wood, smashing the meager hosts of the Mountain Lords and legitimizing one of the Dartly bastards and placing him a Ward of the White Mountains. (y112) *Knights of the Red Hand and other crusaders return from their crusade, dubbing it the Great Crusade. *King Eafric is assassinated by his wife whilst praying in the Cathedral of the Red Lord. (y120) Reign of the false King. 120-125 ---- After the assassination of King Eafric Wylinn his wife, Milandria tried to steal the crown and Kingdom for her brother Edmund Martlor. Though two of her three sons were disgusted with her actions and left to rally the realm against her and Lord Edmund. *Victrion Wylinn and his brother Amarth along with a company of Knights ride for Axeford hall to speak to Lord Garth Dartly, persuading him to take up arms against the usurper, adding the hosts of the Mountain Lords to their own. (y121) *Prince Wyland Wylinn leads a host to the Borderlands to force them to bend the knee after repeated attempts at diplomacy. His host is intercepted by this hosts of Victrion and Amarath as well as Lord Garth Dartly. (y121 *Lord Edmark d'Ortland rides out to aid Victrion and Amarth, smashing Wylands rear and taking him captive *Lord Edmark swears to aid Victrion and Amarth take back the thrown, adding the hosts of the Borderlands to their own as well as handing over Prince Wyland who is sent to the Cear Dunlen. *King Edmund sacks the settlement of Maidensgrove in the foothills of the white mountains, putting the whole settlement to the torch. (y122) *Lord Garth Dartly sieges the castle of Huckwald, trapping Lady Milandria within. (y123) *Victrion, Amarth and Lord Edmark start to push through the Red Wood. *Victrion, Amarth, Lord Edmark and Lord Garth siege the city of Amaranth. After several months the walls are eventually brought down. The Rebels sally forth, killing King Edmund and taking the crown, placing atop Victrion Wylinn.(y125) Age of Plenty 125-165 ---- With the discovery of vast gold veins in the White Mountains, the Realm enters a golden age of relative peace and prosperity. Reign of King Victrion Wylinn (y125- y145) *The holy city of Amenpor is built beyond the borders of Amaranth, where the Knights of the Red Hand keep vigil for the Green Folk.(y140 *The Kingdom of Arcadia opens trade with the Kingdom of Amaranth. (y140) *Wedding of King Vctrion and Lady Gwield d'Carthwyn. (y140) *Death of King victrion, died of disentry, leaving the young Amdamant Wylinn heir to the throne at the age of five. (y145) Reign of King Adamant Wylinn (y145-y191) *The peasant Rebelion. (y145) *Peasant Rebelion put down by the Queen Regent. (y145) *A band of brigands calling themselves the Banner-less Brotherhood start to raid farms and villages within the Kingsland. (y150) *Lord Edmur d'Carthwyn rides out and executes the Kings justice upon the Banner-less Brotherhood. (y150) *Lord Edmark d'Ortland gathers his banners and marches into the Green Marsh, looking to put an end to the Green Folk. (y155) *Adamant Wylinn comes of age and is crowned King. (y156) *Lord Edmark d'Ortland is slain on the field of battle, leaving his eldest son Garth d'Ortland heir to Caer Dunlen and Warden of the Borderlands. (y160) *A messenger from the principality of Windvale arrives at Amaranth city with a declaration of war. (y165) The First War with Windvale 165-200 ---- The Principality of Windvale declared war on the Kingdom of Amaranth, and a bloody conflict ensued. *Prince Gathrid of Windvale marches his army to the border of the Green Marsh where he erects forts all along its border, waiting for King Adamant. (y165) *King Adamant gathers his banners and marches beyond the borders of Amaranth through the Green Marsh to the lands of Windvale. (y166) **King Adamant meets Prince Gathrid on the field of battle at the battle of the Pelnor fields, smashing the Princes host and sending him and his army in full retreat. *Lord Mortan Dartly splits off from the main host and sieges the castle of Buckwater watch. (y166) *King Adamant meets Prince Gathrid once more at the Giants ford. The battle is bloody and both sides suffered great casualty's, but King Adamant came out the victor.(y166) *Prince Gathrid ambushes Lord Vicard Martlor on his way to renforce Lord Mortan with the siege of Buckwater Watch, killing him and scattering his host to the wind. (y166) *King Adamant along with Lord Jafrid d'Ortland start to push their way towards Windvales capital, town by town, castle by castle. (y166) *Prince Gathrid manages to turn the tide of the war, meeting King Adamant and Lord Jafrid on the fields of Arinor, smashing their host and sending them in retreat. (y166) *King Adamant orders a retreat, his host in disserey, marching his men back through the Green Marsh and back to Amaranth. (y166) *Prince Gathrid rally's what men he can and marches through the Green Marsh, laying siege to and taking the city of Amenpor. (y168) **The Knights of the Red Hand evacuate the holy city of Amenpor, fleeing to the Borderlands. *King Adamant gathers the Marquesses of the Borderlands, planning the defence of Amaranths Border. (y168) *Prince Gathrid after two years of waiting within Amenpor's walls finally launches his attack on the Kingdom of Amaranth, though brought with him is a large host of Green Folk. (y170) **Lord Mortan Dartly meets the Green Folk host at the second battle of the Whispering Ford, though are shattered after a bloody battle, retreating back to Caer Harklen. **Lord Garth d'Ortland and King Adamant meet Prince Gathrids host at the second battle of the Ester Fields, though they meet the same fate as Lord Mortan and retreat within Caer Dunlen where a bloody siege soon follows. *The Green Folk lay siege to Caer Dunlen where Lord Mortan and Marquess Nithran Forltin hold the walls. (y170) **The Knights of the Red Hand raid Prince Gathrids supply trains from Windvale, crippling his offensive. *Prince Gathrid is forced to retreat after a two year long siege of Caer Dunlen, ending the war. Second age of Consolidation ----